With widespread use of camera mobile phones, people capture images by using their phones more and more frequently. However, just like digital cameras, the camera mobile phones also have the problem of anti-shaking.
However, copying the anti-shaking design of digital cameras would significantly increase the cost of the camera mobile phones, and the small size of camera phones also limits the application of technologies used in digital cameras. For these reasons, the anti-shaking effect of the camera mobile phones is not ideal.
Accordingly, improvements and advancements still have to be made in the art.